


A Sight to See

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s elements, Dom!Michael, Mentioned Bottom!Lucifer, Mentioned Top!Michael, Mentioned top!Gabriel, Pillow Talk, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, dom!Gabriel, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael talk about how pretty Lucifer was





	A Sight to See

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my Spitroasting Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

“Wasn’t he a sight to see?” Michael asked, trailing his fingers up Lucifer’s arm gently.

“He was,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m sure that your end was prettier than mine?” 

“You mean watching him suck your cock so greedily?” Michael nodded and smirked. “But you got to watch me fuck him.” 

“That is very true, and that’s a lovely position to be in,” Gabriel agreed, with a smirk of his own. “He kept making these little gagging noises everytime you thrust forward, I think you were making him choke on my cock.” 

Lucifer twitched and nuzzled into his lovers more, and the two smiled. “I think I was, too,” Michael said. “Fuck, he was beautiful.” 

“Next time we spitroast him, could we play a poker game? Winner gets to do whatever he likes after we both cum in him,” Gabriel suggested. 

“That is an  _ excellent  _ idea,” Michael grinned. “Prepare to lose, little brother.” 

“Psha,” Gabriel waved a hand. “You may’ve invented gambling, big brother, but I  _ perfected  _ it.” 

“We shall see,” Michael said serenely. 

They both returned their attention their used brother laying in between them as he takes a much needed nap, having been fucked by his brother and also sucked his other brother’s cock. He turned over, exposing his face and Michael placed a tender kiss on it. 

“He was a vision to behold,” Gabriel hummed. “He takes us so well, we need to reward him.” 

“We do,” Michael agreed. “So good and sweet for us tonight.” 

Gabriel looked over into the shadows. “What say you, Raphi? Do we reward our good boy?” 

Raphael emerged from the shadows, a mysterious smile on their face. “I think he deserves some one on one with me,” they replied. “He truly was a sight to see tonight.” 

“That he was,” Michael agreed. 

Raphael leaned over Michael and brushed a kiss against Lucifer’s cheek. “Sleep as much as you need to, little songbird,” they whispered softly. “Tomorrow, I’ll make you sing a pretty song for me and create an even prettier sight to see.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
